Pokemon Ranger: Black and White
by JBEMT
Summary: The world is locked in a bitter battle. Some believe that pokemon are friends and partners. Other see them as slaves who need to be freed. Ash is member of an elite team, The Pokemon Rangers who seek to protect pokemon. What happens when the Rangers get involved in this war. Who is right, who is wrong. Features characters from the anime, manga, and games. Alternate Ash.
1. Ash Pokemon Ranger

The sun was just beginning to peak its head over the horizon. A young boy watched it rise from the tip of one of the tallest structures in the forest. He could see Pewter City and Mt. Moon in the distance, and his home town of Pallet lay behind him. It was a beautiful sight, but it wasn't why he was here. He could hear voices in the distance, and cries of pain.

"This must be the place," the boy stated out loud, and out of nowhere a voice echoed "pika pi." A small yellow rodent bolted up the tree, trekking up the young boy's grey shorts, and perched itself on shoulder of the young boy. The yellow mouse blended well with the boy's red and yellow jacket. The uniform he wore was a symbol, and soon the voices in the distance would learn to fear it.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were off at," the boy turned his head to his partner and asked "you ready to go?"

"Chu!"

"Good let's go!"

Out of nowhere a pidgeot flew by and the boy let reacted with his lighting fast reflexes, letting go a curious little object that enveloped the bird in circle of light, and then with the bird following, it flew back to its master. The boy and his partner dove off the tree snatching the object out of the air and landing safely on their new friends back.

The boy leaned in and whispered "thank you." The bird cooed in response. "Take us down low."

It was a perfect morning for an ambush. Though the sun was barely up the heat was intense and it was melting away the dew of the morning. The Forest was shrouded in steam giving the boy the cover he needed. Pidgeot darted between the trees like the most skilled pilot in the world. The boy's heart began to race as the voices grew louder and louder, and the cries grew sadder and closer. He was ready. And then….

Boom! Before he knew it his instincts had kicked in and he landed in the middle of a circle of cages and men. Each cage held a different pokemon, each stronger and more majestic than the last. However they looked broken. They sounded broken. They used to roam the land as grand beasts, but were reduced to prisoners by the men, the poachers.

"Pidgeot wing attack, blow 'em away. The bird banked around a large tree and let loose a furious gust of wind knocking the men away, while the boy rolled off, out of the path his new partners attack.

"Steel wing, cut the bars." Both trainer and pokemon moved seamlessly issuing the command and carrying out the attack. A visible silver gust moved through each of the cages cutting them in two.

The prisoners seized the opportunity to escape, crowds of pidgey, weedle, beedrill, caterpie, butterfree, spearow, fearrow, chaotically ran every which way trying to escape their prisons. The boy took out his odd little light device and threw it out a random caterpie which was enveloped in light just like before.

The device flew back to the boy as he yelled "caterpie string shot, tie those men to the tree.

The men who had been knocked away by a forceful wing attack were again thrown into the trees and tied up in silky web. The roles had been reversed, now they were the prisoners.

After the dust had settled, and the pokemon were safely away, and the men tied up nice and tight, the boy removed his strange little tool again, and clicked it. There was no light this time, but instead the caterpie that stood loyally at the boy's side began to slink away. "Thank you," he whispered to himself.

The boy walked up to his new prisoners and examined them without a word. They looked like your run of the mill bad guys. They were dirty, and wild looking. One had a shaved head and nose ring, another had a mohawk, one was covered in tattoos, and the last one was covered in scars. They all looked fairly dimwitted, and …. "hey you little asshole, let us down so we can fuck you up," they had fairly foul language.

"Pikachu," the boy said while staring intently at the poacher who decided to speak up, "you and pidgeot watch these guys, I'm gonna look around.

"Pika!"

The boy turned and walked over to the other side of the camp, he found the fire pit that was surrounded by sleeping bags. He noticed that there was unfinished breakfast of eggs and bacon sitting on a griddle over the now nonexistent fire. His stomach began to growl.

"Too bad pidgeot blew out the fire, I'm starving," he sighed.

While lamenting over the lost meal, the boy found a chest laying next to the pit. He bent down and unbuckled the clasps. It was filled with ordinary camping material, clothes, food, shaving kits, pokeballs, firearms, ammo, and maps. But deep at the bottom, like a prize in a box of cereal was the info he wanted.

Meet us Sunday night. The usual spot. We'll talk price there.

T.P.

"Figures," he said as he stood up. The boy glanced back down at the note when something else caught his attention. There were five sleeping bags.

Click! "Alright kid what did you do with my merchandise?"

"I knew this was too easy," The young boy said as he turned around. He was greeted by a gun in his face, held by a young man who looked as dim as the rest of his friends. The boy held his hands in the air and said "just let me go, and this won't end badly."

"Fuck you!"

"Look I really don't want to do this."

And as if in slow motion the boy could hear the trigger being pulled and the hammer cocking back. He dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as he cried "Thunderbolt." The lighting flashed before the crack of the gun. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes. The boy lay on the ground motionless.

"Pika pi!" The yellow mouse ran over to his fallen comrade, he could see drops of red coating the grass. The boy lay still in the grass for a moment as the yellow rodent licked his face. The mouse waited for what seemed like an eternity but suddenly his friend began to move.

"Dammit, asshole grazed my shoulder," he said as he sat up.

The mouse jumped into the boys arms, "pika pi."

"Hey buddy I'm okay it's just a scratch, but we're never telling mom about this." The boy cuddled his friend forgetting about the pokemon and prisoner audience until he was snapped back to reality.

"You punk ass little son of a bitch, you killed him," cried the prisoner with the scars.

The boy got up as the mouse perched himself back on his usual spot on the boys shoulder. "I told him not to do it." He walked up the prisoners, "now, I'll help you guys get down if you tell me…" he held up the note, "where the usual spot is! Or, you could not help me and stay up there." He gestured over to the dead poacher, "and, you'll probably end up like him, so which is it?"

"Fuck you we ain't tellin you…" the crook with scars was cut off by his buddy in the mohawk.

"It's in the lower levels of Mt. Moon just before the exit to Cerulean."

The boy looked the man in the eyes and figured he was probably telling the truth, no one would go there unless they wanted to fight loads of zubat.

"Thanks," the boy said as he pulled out a knife from his belt and slashed part of the silky web. The man's hand was free. The boy then took the knife and placed it in the man's now free hand. He then turned to walk away until the he heard the man scream.

"Hey, you said you'd get us down if we told you where the…" But he was cut off by the boy.

"No, I told you I'd help you get down. I think I've given you more than enough help. My advice, recognize the uniform next time and know who you're dealing with. He said as he began to walk toward Pidgeot. He mounted himself on the bird with his friend on his shoulder. "Take us to pallet Pidgeot." As the bird took flight he could hear the men curse his name.

"FUCK YOU, RANGER!"

* * *

*Authors note

So I love the Rangers. It's a really cool concept with not a lot of establishment which makes it perfect for me to do what I want with it. Plus I love the idea of Ash being a Ranger, he is more the heroic save the pokemon type than pokemon master. So throughout this story you're going to get hear his new backstory, meet characters from the anime, manga, and games, see their backstories etc. If you have any ideas let me know. Please Review. Also I hope you enjoy

Quick note the villain of this story is not from Kanto but I love their philosophy so that's why they're here. Also if you're questioning why the antagonist of this chapter would associate themselves with the main antagonist don't worry all will be explained.

This is just for fun and for me to work out my creative muscles.

Again, I hope you enjoy, and please review.


	2. Ranger Guidebook: Student Rangers

Pokemon Rangers Guidebook

Q. Who are the Pokemon Rangers?

A. The Pokemon Rangers are the guardians of Pokemon sworn to protect all pokemon of the world, regardless of shape, size, or type. Rangers are identified by their capture styler. There are four classes of ranger…

1. Student Ranger

2. Area Ranger

3. Top Ranger

4. Ace Ranger

Student Rangers: Student Rangers are rangers in training. All rangers are recruited and watched from a young age, but it is not until they're 15 when they're allowed to sit before the 12 Top Rangers and 1 Ace Ranger for their admittance exam.

If selected students spend 6 months at the Ranger Academy or RA. While at the academy students sit through intense classes such as Pokemon Rangers Rules and Regulations, History of the Rangers, Capture Styler 101, Pokemon Field Medicine, Pokemon of the world, Pokemon Battle tactics, Self Defense, etc… Before moving on to field training students are tested on a pass/fail overall written and practical exam. Those who fail get to repeat the class.

Student Rangers are then assigned to an Area Ranger for 6 months of field training. The area ranger will bring them on missions and monitor the student's progress. After 6 months and once the student is 16 years if age the council will meet with the Area Ranger and will decide if they are ready to graduate. Upon successful completion of field training the student is given an Area Styler and granted the rank of Area Ranger.

* * *

Ash Ketchum

Student Ranger: April 1st 2011 - April 1st 2012

Instructor: Misty Waterflower (The Sea Ranger)

Ace Trainer: April 2nd 2012 - Present

* * *

1st Alright so that looking back on that first chapter. It was crap. But hey that's why I'm doing this to get better at creative writing.

2nd This isn't meant to be a full chapter. I'm going to insert these every once in awhile to explore the ethos of the pokemon rangers. These will typically come around when it may take me awhile to a real chapter up. They won't always be a guidebook sometimes we'll explore the history of the Rangers, the history of the character, flashbacks etc... This will hopefully keep you informed about the Rangers, the characters, the opinions of the characters, and further the conflict of the story.

3rd The next few days are going to be hectic so don't expect a full chapter for a few days. But we will meet some familiar characters, and an original one.

Thanks for reading, please review. That's how I get better.


End file.
